the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chakra Points
Each character has a set number of chakra points. This affects how many chakra consuming techniques a character can use in combat. To calculate your character's chakra points (CP), use the following formula: (10 * number of rank upgrades) + 5 * (chakra level) = total CP As an example, if your character has a chakra level of 6 and is a genin, that character will have: 20 + 5*6 = 50 CP If your character is a chunin with a chakra level of 10, you will have: 30 + 5*10 = 80 CP Most jutsu will be single use, such as a fireball jutsu, in which case they will have a fixed cost based on the power level of the jutsu. Continuous use jutsu: These can be classified using three different methods: constant cost per round, varying cost per round, and constant cost per X rounds. All three ideas are possible, as each works best for certain types of jutsu. Varying cost works best for jutsu that require more chakra to initially activate than they do to sustain. For example, a character who makes a blade made of wind has to invest a significant amount of chakra to form the blade, and a minimal amount after that to keep it formed. Note that when supercharged, damaging jutsu has an upkeep of X-5 CP per round that it's maintained at that level. Fixed costs work best for jutsu that tax the user equally over their duration. This applies to stat boosts. Constant cost per X rounds works best for jutsu where the user expends chakra in one burst to receive a small bonus for a few rounds there after, usually related to recovery of some sorts. There are four levels of CP costs for jutsu, with definitions below: * Ninja can supercharge jutsu! you can devote additional CP to a jutsu to increase it's power. The number of CP a ninja can add is restricted based on chakra control. For every 3 points a ninja has in chakra control he/she may add an additional 5 CP to a desired jutsu. For example, a ninja has a chakra control of 10 and wishes to charge a chidori to max power. He/she can add an additional 15 CP to the jutsu (10/3 = 3, 3 x 5 =15), this means the total cost of his/her chidori is 35 CP. ---- Chakra boosts and drains Chakra Pills: Restore a user's base chakra levels (calculated by 10 * # of rank upgrades. For a genin this is 20 CP, chunin 30 CP, jonin 40 CP, etc..). However, they have diminishing returns. The first chakra pill returns base, while the second returns 1/2 of that, and the third returns 1/2 again or 1/4 of the base CP. Example: A jonin uses two chakra pills; the first restores 40 CP and the second restores 20 CP. Chakra pills can be obtained in the Equipment Store. Chakra boosting feats: There are numerous ways of gaining more CP on top of the base + CL formula. Each user may only have one method of gaining additional CP in such a manner. These cap by rank: +30 at chunin level, +60-65 at jonin level, and +90-100 at s-rank, depending on the RU chosen. See the pages of these RUs for more details. Chakra draining attacks: These attacks drain chakra from a target at a rate of CP investment times 1.5. These remove the chakra from the field and do not transfer CP to anyone. ---- Questions- ''' '''What do the costs mean and how do jutsu of varying costs compare?" All 10 CP attacks deal similar damage, and all 20 CP attacks deal similar damage to each other, and are stronger than 10 CP attacks. Same goes for 40 CP attacks. A 10 CP attack can cancel another 10 CP attack, but a 20 CP attack will overwhelm a 10 CP attack or barrier. 20 CP attacks will destroy 10 CP barriers and deal some damage, and destroy 20 CP barriers without dealing damage. Similarly, it requires a 40 CP barrier to stop a 40 CP jutsu at the cost of that barrier. How do shadow clones work? A shadow clone of any variety results in your chakra being divided equally among yourself and your clones. If you have a CP of 150 and make one clone, you and your clone each have 75 CP. If you were to make 2 clones at the same time, you and your clones would each have 50 CP. It is important that each clone has a minimum of 50 CP. More detailed information on shadow clones is available here. I have a chidori (intermediate jutsu), but only have a chakra control of 5, what do I do? ' Really you have a weakdori, you cannot yet control your chakra well enough to manifest it into a chidori, this means you are using a lesser version. This weaker version will only cost 10 CP, but will also not do as much damage as a real chidori. When you have a chakra control of 9 you may reevaluate your jutsu, increasing the damage and CP cost of your chidori, then ask an ephor for approval. Increasing jutsu costs is a free upgrade as long as nothing is changing with the feat mechanics. '''I have a jutsu that is sustained over multiple rounds, how many CP does it cost? ' This is by far the most confusing part of the system and it depends largely on the feat. Varying costs apply to jutsu that require more chakra to initially activate than they do to sustain. Examples of these are barrier feats, binds, and channeling feats such as charging up your weapon/fists with chakra. Fixed costs apply to jutsu that equally tax the user during the duration of that jutsu's use, for example stat boosts cost the same each round. Lastly, a player can expend a certain amount of CP for X rounds of benefit. Yin healing would be an example of this, the user expends a large portion of chakra to receive healing to a certain area of the body for a set number of rounds there after. '''What happens when I run out of chakra? When a player has fully expended all available CP, they hit chakra exhaustion. In this state they suffer a debuff of -10 to their strength and speed stats. This lasts for the duration of the fight/mission or until they are able to get a chakra pill. Category:Information